


New recruits and obscenly tight x-suits

by HannahPixieLou



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahPixieLou/pseuds/HannahPixieLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting thrown into a new school sucks, being the freak is even worse. So going to a school for the 'gifted' should be fun right? In your dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New recruits and obscenly tight x-suits

**Author's Note:**

> Old piece of work, hoping to restart but not sure if I should haha  
> Also it's clearly not finished but when originally writing this, I had exams and my muse for it disappeared ;~;

"You are going to that school whether you like it or not!" For once I didn't argue, I just grabbed my two bags and went to the car, waiting for Zeke to unlock it. I was tired of this, all the arguing was pointless, why they couldn't see my side was beyond me, they just won't listen to reason. We've been arguing over this same topic for the last three months and it was just getting beyond of joke. Since Zeke's wife discovered she was pregnant, they had started looking at boarding schools. At first they had hidden the fact, lied about it but after a while they just stopped bothering and then a few weeks ago, they found a school in America, New York to be precise, for 'freaks' like me, I couldn't believe it when Sophie told me, especially as she used those exact rules and I couldn't help but feel hurt. I have never done anything to her, or said anything to her, to warrant such cruelty. Zeke got into the car and turned to look at me, love and understanding in his eyes but I'd grown unsure of their honesty. Before Sophie came along, it had always been us after I lost my family, just the two of us when I was home, and yet that didn't seem to matter now; what the princess wants, the princess gets. Especially now she's expecting. "You know we're not kicking you out sweetheart.." 

I couldn't help the snort that escaped me, that was exactly what they were doing, they just didn't want to look like cold bastards to the neighbours. After all, tongues to wag, as do whores...oh wait, they sag, my bad. You may be thinking why I'm being so bitchy but the woman treats me like I'm scum just because I'm not normal. I know that practically everyone does it but I have to live with her, she is my godmother and He brought her into our home, into my home, for her to treat me like this..."We just feel that you would benefit more from being with people like you, people with abilities like yours, in a place where you wouldn't have to hide, a place where you could be yourself for once." All I could hear was Sophie in my head saying that I would be where I belonged, in a place for freaks, a creeper's cresh. I was no longer classed as human in this house, by the two people that were meant to accept me. "Plus you can come back for holidays..." I couldn't help it this time, I just burst out laughing, to the point where I had to wipe my eyes. I wasn't sure if I was crying because I was laughing or because I felt like hell. Either way it didn't matter. They were kicking me out and trying to cover it up, trying to justify it to themselves so they didn't feel like hell, and that included letting me sleep on the moulding sofa in the utility room, as that's where Sophie will force me, she's done it before. 

"And sleep where exactly?" Zeke looked at me rather confused. It was clear that he had been kept out of the loop which I found highly amusing, he was playing right into her hands. They have both being treating me like a child, acting as though my room will still be mine by the time a holiday comes round. I know otherwise; it's going to be turned into the nursery even though there are three bedrooms in this damn house and mine is the smallest being the box room. The child is having the second largest room in the house when it's older but my room is being turned into the damn nursery. How the hell could they do this? Hell I'm not even allowed to use the bigger bedroom before the child because it's 'Her' Room. Sophie is determined that her first will be a girl, and god to I hope she has a boy. "How do you know? How..." I could feel nothing but anger. After everything, he would side with her, of course he would. "I heard your 'wife' on the phone. She's already ordered all the nursery fixtures to put in my room, due to come tomorrow. So don't bother arguing." Realization dawned on him, concern clear on his face. Obviously Sophie had omitted that little fact. As far as she was concerned, I was out for good. "I'll deal with her love..."   
"Oh I bet you will. Deal her right over the counter." Zeke opened his mouth and then closed it like a fish. Never had I been so crude when speaking to him, hell I was barely rude to him in general. "Paige, this is our home; yours and mine. You were here long before she was..."  
"But she's your wife. Having your child. Or so she says." You could see the vein in his neck starting to pulse. "Why are you being like this?"  
"Because I'm tired of being moved from place to place just because someone gets pregnant or they can't be bothered to keep me, even when it's me paying the bills and such. It never matters what I do." He tried to say otherwise but I was no longer in the mood for this. I just sighed.

Zeke's my god father, the only one I have here. To know he's kicking me out without even realizing it...well it hurts, let's put it that way. We drove for just under two hours in silence, only the radio playing. For the entire journey, I thought about the last few years. So much had happened, so many people had died. And I was powerless to prevent it. I let Zeke escort me to the terminal, and I knew he was watching me, making sure I didn't sneak off, but in honesty I no longer had the strength to do so. I didn't want to go to this school for "gifted youngsters" in America. I didn't want to go to America period. I wanted my life back, I wanted to be free. But that was a dream for normal people. A dream only humans could have. When the plane finally left at 12:24 am, I found myself thinking about the school. I won't deny that I'm curious of the place but that doesn't mean I want to go there. I wondered about the people, students and teachers alike. What would their range of abilities be? What are they like? Do they have control? What does the school look like? What will we be learning? I pulled my acceptance letter out of my carry on and started to read through it. Both Zeke and I had received a letter, both completely different. Both of which I had in my possession. 

Dear Miss Blackheath  
Thank you for considering our school. I am pleased to accept you and I hope you enjoy your time here. We aim to help students control their abilities and hope to provide them every possible opportunity. I hope you find our teachings useful, if nothing else I hope you enjoy them. If you have any problems, about anything, please don't hesitate to come to me. I don't bite, honest. I look forward to meeting you. Someone should be at the airport to meet you. Time tables, rooms and such will be dealt with when you arrive, or if you prefer, once you've settled in.   
Yours Faithfully  
Charles Xavier

The letter was rather short in comparison to Zeke's, it was also surprisingly friendly, which wasn't what I was expecting but it was well received none the less. I then took out Zeke's letter.

Dear Mr Blackheath  
Thank you for choosing my school for your daughter to attend. We, here at my school for gifted youngsters, aim to provide students with the best possible tuition, not only for control of their abilities, but for their general education as well. While I understand that your daughter has some problems, I deemed it rude and impolite to learn of them without her permission as they are Her problems. And so it is only polite for Her to notify me of them when She feels comfortable enough to do so. I appreciate your concern for my staff on how they will cope with her but I don't appreciate breaking someone's confidence or their trust by speaking of such things when it is not your place to do so. 

Yours Sincerely  
Principal Charles Xavier.

I was rather amused by the fact that my principle, while being civil was basically having a go at Zeke for basically telling some stranger about personal problems and I couldn't help but respect the guy. For the remainder of the eight hour flight, I watched movies, listened to music, thinking about the school, and at various points, tried to sleep. Emphasis on tried. Finally the plane landed and I was in New York...on my own. Upon leaving the terminal, I looked for anyone that could be waiting for me. I found no such person. I even went to one of the desks to ask. No one. I had no idea where to go. I ended up going outside, the airport was far too hot and crowded for me. I don't know why but I ended up walking to what looked to be one of the rougher parts of town, a bar being the one building that caught my eye and I have no idea why. Against my better judgement, I went in. Inside was what you expected of some back alley bar. Pool tables, smoke, beer. It was one of those places that there was clearly more going on in the back rooms. Not long after I had entered, a group of disgruntled men came out from the back, most complaining about cheating and loss of money. I slipped into a seat at the bar, hoping no one noticed me and my two bags. Only one man had left the back without complaining though he wasn't exactly happy himself. The strange man sat a few seats away from me, ordered a whisky and once received, nursed his poison.   
After everyone else had settled, one of the disgruntled men walked over to the bar. He was rather tall, a bit flabby but that seemed to be down to age more than anything. The guy was getting on a bit but he could still cause some damage. Before I could do or say anything, I was on the floor. I hadn't even been looking at the guy, well no longer than a quick glance. The guy that had been nursing his drink left his seat and before anyone else could process what had happened, he'd pinned the other guy to the bar. "You alri't kid?"


End file.
